Quiet Moments
by mtfreak89
Summary: S3Ep6 Lexa is asleep on Clarke's couch? There has to be a story behind that.
1. Chapter 1

**This was originally going to be a one-shot, but these two are just too perfect together to leave it at that.**

 **Everything spoken in Trigadeslend will be in _italics_**

L

" _Em Pleni!"_ I shouted, barely suppressing the urge to throw something, preferably a knife _._ I took a breath to reign in my temper, before continuing, _"I do not care what you think, if we do not find other ways to enforce our laws we will never find peace. If we do not value peace more than war, than we are no different from the Mountain and Sky people."_

" _Heda, this is our way, it is our tradition. How will we exact our revenge if we don't demand blood for blood?"_ The broadleaf ambassador protested. Others nodding in agreement.

" _It is the Skaikrus tradition to use guns, should we permit that to continue as well simply because it is their way?"_ I asked schooling my features to conceal my impatience _"Death without cost means life has no value has not changed. We will find a new way to remember this."_

" _Heda"_ Another protest " _Dismissed!"_ Losing my mask of patience and calm once again. We had been discussing this for hours with no break, or progress, and we had gotten nowhere. The day had been long enough without continuing.

" _Heda"_ Titus started " _We need to..."_

" _Not now, Titus"_ I interrupted, not interested in hearing his arguments as well, " _Leave me"_

As he left, I turned to face the balcony seeing the city sprawling beneath me. People moved across the streets, greeting each other, hurrying on their way, stopping to purchase supplies. I stood and watched them lost in thought, how was I going to make this work?

I started as the door began to open, my hand going to the dagger strapped to my thigh, " _Heda, I have food for you."_ My guard Ryder called " _And Klark Kom Skaikru has asked her guard about you and the day's meetings"_

I nodded my head, feeling my shoulders drop a little, I wanted to smile but I kept my face still " _I will speak to Klark in her room, bring enough food for both of us"_

I crossed the room and started moving down the halls towards Klarks room, I was barely aware of my guard following me I just wanted to see her. I caught myself increasing my pace in my eagerness, and forced myself to slow, I couldn't show such weakness.

" _Heda, she has not left her rooms since this morning when we went into the market. She has been quiet and caused no issues"_ Sev, her guard, informed me as he moved to open the door.

I paused and let my guard enter the room before me, irritated that I had to wait, so I moved into the room before the all-clear signal came.

" _Wait outside the door with the other guards"_ I ordered my own guard, Ryder gave me a look as he stood there waiting for the other two to finish clearing the room of threats. Once they were done, he nodded and followed them out of the room stationing himself across from the door. I turned and looked at Klark who had been silent.

" _Hei,"_ I said, feeling suddenly unsure, things were still so tense between us.

"Hi, would you like to sit?" Klark offered, moving to close the door.

I moved to the couch feeling stupid for coming here, why did I think this was a good idea?

" _Ryder said that you had asked about today's meetings, I thought I'd come in person…"_ I trailed off, come in person and tell her what? That the ambassadors were ready to call for my head? A knock sounded on the door, giving me a reprieve, a chance to break away from Klarks stare and think again.

Klark moved to the door and opened it, allowing Ryder and another guard to bring in two trays of food. The smell of roasted meat made my stomach growl, I hadn't eaten since after my morning training session and I was starving. As the guards left the room I moved over on the sofa to make room for Klark and began to eat.

We ate in silence for a while, focusing on the food in front of us, but with every passing moment I felt more tense, the pressure building up in the air around us until it felt like a strike of lightning was coming.

"Klark" "Heda" we spoke at the same time

"Its Lexa, when we are alone, please," I asked, hoping she would call me by my name. As Heda I had to be many things and it had led to problems between us. But if I could just be Lexa, at least when we were alone, then maybe things could improve between us.

"Lexa" She gave me a small smile before glancing away. "How did your meetings with the ambassadors go?"

"As well as expected, they are not pleased but I am Heda, so there has been no call for war over this" Yet, I thought to myself.

Klark looked at me, her eyes narrowed as though I had said more than I did. As the moments passed I felt sure that she knew just how badly the talks had gone, but then she nodded her head and looked away. We were silent, neither of us really knowing what to say to the other. This is why I shouldn't have come here, we could speak to each other in public or when it was about our duties as leaders of our people. But when we were alone the space around us began to fill with unsaid things until they felt bigger than a pauna.

"Thank you, for dinner, it was delicious," Klark said, breaking the building pressure.

I was confused by the word dinner, but she had to be speaking of the food so I nodded. As the silence started to grow again I began steeling myself to leave. I had been so eager to get here, but now that I was here it felt harder than my conclave to sit in this awkward silence with this woman.

"What are your days like when you don't have a war threatening you?" Klark asked, cocking her head and looking at me with those blue eyes I could get lost in.

It took me a moment, "The alliance is still fairly new so things are still cautious. But we don't have talks this often. Usually only once every few months, or when something big comes up" I share, relieved that she had given me a few more minutes before I couldn't stand the silence between us. "When I'm not in meetings with ambassadors I spend my mornings in the training pit, both improving myself and training others. I teach the _Natblidas_ our history, politics, and anything I can think of, really. I also travel a lot. I haven't been to all of the nations within our alliance, but I've been to many. It gives me a chance to see more than just what the ambassadors tell me."

Klark smiled at me and I felt like everything inside of me got lighter, "What were days like on the Ark?"

K

I settled into my chair and wiggled to get comfortable. It was oddly soft and large compared to the furniture we had on the Ark, but I was able to position myself so that my paper was in front of me. I looked over at the couch and began to draw.

We had talked about many things in the hour after our meal. Then a knock had sounded on the door. The one who guarded Lexa and helped with the meal was at the door. He whispered something to Lexa who shook her head before dismissing him.

"Someone else wants to speak to me about Blood must not have blood" She had said, scrubbing her hands over her face smearing the war paint just a bit. "I told Ryder to tell them to wait till tomorrow, but I should go make sure there is nothing else"

I hadn't thought before I walked over to her, I just knew that her paint was smeared and she couldn't leave with it looking less than perfect. As I reached to wipe the paint off of her cheek time seemed to stretch, slowing down and distorting until nothing else seemed to exist. "I don't want you to go yet" I whispered. I knew she was Heda and had far more important things to do than just sit here with me talking, but I just didn't want her to leave me.

She reached up and held my hand against her cheek before nodding "Then I'll stay for a bit" she paused and gave a little smile as she looked at the black that marked my fingers "As long as I can use your washroom"

I had nodded and moved away, glad she was staying, but I hadn't wanted the moment to end. While she was in the washroom I hadn't known what to do with myself so I picked up my sketch pad and began working on a drawing from earlier, a doe and her fawn drinking by the stream. After a while I felt the pressure of someone watching me and looked up. Lexa was sitting on the couch across from me again. I hadn't heard her come in and from the book in her hands, she had been there awhile. I had blushed and turned back to my drawing not knowing what to say.

One of the candles next to me started to sputter, the wick too long to maintain a steady burn. I trimmed off the extra before turning around and realizing that Lexa had fallen asleep. She looked so perfect there, that I didn't even think as I turned to a fresh page, got comfortable, and started. As each line marked the page and with every look at the woman sleeping across from me, something inside of me settled and eased. I was here, with her, and I was happy. And maybe, we could be happy together.


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again Trigedasleng in _italics._**

 **"** _Heda…"_

" _Heda…"_

" _Heda!"_

I started, blushing slightly at having been caught not paying attention. I looked at Indra, knowing she was waiting for a response, and that I couldn't give her one.

" _The celebration is ready, food and drink have been prepared and the contests of skill have been determined. Will you be participating in any of the contests tonight?"_ Indra slowly repeated herself. She showed no obvious irritation at having to repeat herself, but it was clear by the way she spoke she wasn't thrilled with my inattention.

" _Likely not, I've several more reports to read tonight. Have we heard from the scouts left at the mountain?"_ I asked, forcing myself to focus on the Mountain and not a certain blonde.

" _Not yet, though we should be receiving word soon. I'll assign a few of the Sekens and Masha to guard you during the celebration."_ Indra said, gripping the hilt of her sword to indicate she had no more to share.

I nodded at her, " _Send the scout here as soon as he arrives, no matter the hour. Dismissed."_ I moved to look at the maps spread across my table as Indra left the tent.

It had only been a few days since I walked away from the Mountain. There had been little time to myself since then. We had to move quickly to leave the area in compliance with the deal I made. And no one was happy that they had been denied blood. The displeasure at assembling and being promised revenge on the mountain and then being denied had been fierce. It will not end here, I thought. I had made the right choice, the smart choice, even though it meant leaving _SkaiKru_ behind. We had lost enough people in the TonDC and because of the deal we were able to get all of our people back with only a dozen warriors falling to the Mountain's weapons. We were able to get what we needed, our people back, with little bloodshed, but that did not appease the desire for blood. It did not exact our vengeance on the Mountain men who had tortured and killed my people for 100 years, and many were unhappy with that. The Ambassadors would have a great deal to say about my decision. I suppress a groan at the thought of the endless arguments that I would be faced with upon returning to Polis.

But no, I refuse to worry about the meetings coming up, it is a waste of energy to worry about something I could not control. But even knowing that, I couldn't help but worry about the Mountain. Not the men inside, but the _Skaikru_ I had left standing in front of the mountain doors. _Her_. I hadn't let myself think about her, making certain I stayed busy, even waiting until I could barely stand to sleep. But now that there was a moment in between tasks, she filled my thoughts. Did they return to Camp Jaha safely? Did she attempt to save her people herself? I wouldn't put it past her to try. She was possibly even more stubborn than my people. If she had tried to save her people, had she been hurt? Even kil...NO. I shut down that thought feeling my chest start to clench at the broken thought. _Klark_ had to be fine. She was stubborn, but she was also smart, she had insufficient people and weapons to take the Mountain and she knew that. It was why she had suggested an alliance in the first place, despite what it had cost her. She would not have put herself in such danger without a reasonable plan. At least…..she wouldn't have before the missile hit TonDC. After that she had been less willing to make hard choices, not understanding it was a small sacrifice for the good of many more.

" _Heda, a scout has just arrived"_ Masha interrupted my thoughts, ushering in one of the three scouts we had left just beyond the Mountain.

" _Speak_ " I ordered him, trying to think of his name. Anything to keep my thoughts controlled.

" _Sha, Heda. We stayed at the Mountain as you instructed. After you called the retreat, many of the SkaiKru left the Mountain following after our people. They returned to Camp Jaha. Klark kom SkaiKru did not follow. She stood before the door to the Mountain long enough for the scout following her people to return. She then made her way around to the tunnels."_

" _Did you step foot onto the Mountain?"_ I interrupted. I could not afford for the Mountain men to come after us for breaking a deal that none of my people truly wanted.

" _No, Heda. We stayed in the trees,"_ a smirk crossed his face at the foolishness of the Mountain men. " _We waited for many hours after she entered into the tunnels. We heard noise in the Tunnels just before dawn. Klark kom SkaiKru exited the tunnels. She was followed by a large group of her people including Octavia, Kane and the Chancellor."_ He broke off hesitating, looking at the ground instead of me.

My eyes were wide. I knew that they were, but for once there was little I could do to control myself. I was rather surprised that I was still upright my shock was so great. _Klark_ had somehow done it, she had managed to rescue her people from the Mountain.

" _Continue,"_ I spoke calmly, but my mind was racing trying to figure out how.

" _Heda, our orders were to stay off the Mountain. But when the SkaiKru left the mountain no one came after them. They were so few in numbers, only a few weapons and they were very slow moving down the Mountain with their injured. I sent Bresda to follow them and ensure they made it to their camp,"_ He hesitated once again, but squared his shoulders and looked at me in the face before continuing, " _While I and Geron entered the tunnels that SkaiKru had just left."_ He stopped. He had disobeyed orders, no one was to set foot on the Mountain. There would be consequences for his disobedience, but first I needed to know what they had found.

" _I will address your punishment later Gunter,"_ Gunter, that was his name " _What did you find in the Mountain's tunnels?"_

" _The tunnels were empty and silent. We followed them and found a door left wide open and a loud noise repeating. Geron and I continued and found ourselves inside the Mountain. We explored and found nothing until we came to a common area. There were men, women, and children, All dead. It looked as though they had been burned by acid fog. We searched, but we found no one alive. We found 344 dead."_ He stopped, maybe he could tell I wasn't paying attention.

The Mountain had fallen. _Klark_ had managed to destroy the Mountain with the help of just a few of her people. People with no training or skill, and certainly no sense. _Klark_ had made it clear that there was a way to kill everyone in the Mountain, but that none would be spared, even _youngons_. I had no idea what it had involved, but she had done what she said she would not. She sacrificed the Mountain for her people.

" _And what of the SkaiKru that left the Mountain?"_ I asked, finally pulling myself away from my thoughts.

" _They all continued to Camp Jaha and arrived safely."_ He paused again and I looked at him sharply. " _Klark kom Skaikru did not enter the camp. She spoke with one of the men who had left the Mountain with her and then she left the camp. She walked into the forest. Bresda followed her but lost her after she entered an unknown tunnel. She had not returned to camp when I left to give you my report the next sunup."_ He stopped and nodded his head indicating he had completed his report.

I nodded to him " _Go and rest. You may enjoy the celebration. Report to Indra in the training pit in the morning for your punishment."_ I moved past him, throwing open the tent coverings before my guards could do it. I strode to where my warriors were celebrating and stopped facing them. I stood and waited for silence, which didn't take long even though they were in the midst of their celebration.

I took a deep breath hardly believeing what I was about to say, " _The Mountain has fallen! The Mountain Men are no More!"_ There was absolute silence for a moment before chaos erupted. _"Indra, come to my tent, there is much to discuss."_

I turned and walked back into my tent, leaving the disorder behind me. I was relieved to find my tent empty, though it wouldn't last long. This would complicate things. It was one thing when I walked away from a fight with an enemy that could not be defeated, having won our people back. But now, the Mountain had fallen. They were defeated and not by me. Someone else had been the one to take down our greatest enemy since _Praimfaya_ and that was an accomplishment that rivaled my own with the _congeda_. The clan rulers and now even the people might start to question me. But _Klark_. I moved to the side table and poured myself a cup of water. I had to control myself. _Klark_ who had fought so hard for a rescue mission. _Klark_ who had been so upset and confused after TonDC had been hit. _Klark_ who had been so upset after taking the life of a boy who had massacred a village. _Klark_ had killed 344 people. _Jok!_ I threw the cup in my hand, watching as water splashed and the cup rolled. I immediatly moved to pick it up feeling foolish and weak. Throwing the cup had not satisfied anything and it showed that I was losing control of myself and maybe even my emotions. I had done this, I had forced _Klark_ to make this decision and bear this burden.

" _Heda, how could the Mountain have fallen"_ Indra demanded, followed by a few of the more senior warriors.

I turned, feeling the weight of my choices on my shoulders, to look at those who would now demand an explanation and be furious that they had not been able to take part. I didn't want to do this. I wanted to go back, make a different choice. I wanted to bear this so that she didn't have to. As I looked at them, the cup I had just thrown caught my eye. I wanted to bear this because I understood how much it would weigh on her, but maybe this would help her to understand why I accepted the deal the Mountain had offered me. A faint spark of hope flashed within me as I began.


End file.
